


Poor Timing

by Confuzledsheep



Series: GBF 76 Week [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, They have a problem and they talk it out like grown adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: 76 week Day 4: FuturesSiete has the bad habit of bringing things up at the worst possible times.





	Poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> "sheep what does this have to do with futures?" Just read the fic man I'm barely tying this all together

“I think we should have kids.”

Six almost spat out his scorching hot canned soup. “Excuse me?”

Looking up from the magazine before him, Siete took a bite of grilled cheese before answering. “I would like to have kids one day.”

That had to be the stupidest thing he had ever suggested to him. Siete was never really good at bringing things up at appropriate times, but now? Really? As they sat in their battered and beaten kitchen with the wallpaper starting to peel and an oven that only worked when the food was on the top rack and the burner in the far back that smelled like burning hair whenever you turned it on? Now?  _ Here?  _

“...Right now?”

“We  _ are _ legally married adults.” Siete noted, taking another bite of his dinner. “We aren't felons, and I mean, we have a house.”

“You can barely cook soup we are in absolutely no position to take care of a child.”

Siete thought to himself before nodding, the harsh lighting of the lamp outlining every line on his face. “Yeah, guess you’re right. But in the future, would you be against it?”

Avoiding eye contact was futile with him, but Six tried his hardest. “...No. I don’t think I would mind.”

He could see the soft smile from the corner of his eye, how Siete’s cheeks got just a hint redder. “I’m… happy to hear that, sweetheart.”

* * *

  
  


“Yanno, we should adopt.”

Six was going to slam his head into the handle of the shopping cart. The ear splitting sound of  _ multiple  _ distressed children echoed around the grocery store, far overpowering the horrible squeaking of the shopping cart’s wheels. “Can I please just. Get this shopping done?”

“Shit, sorry hun. And it’ll be fine. It’s Song and Silva and Octo and all them- we’ve had far worse dinners together.”

“Because you can’t cook anything other than meat without setting it on fire.” Six grumbled, throwing some potatoes into the cart, glancing back at his list. “Get some steaks, I’ll meet you in the dairy aisle.”

“Can do babe~”

* * *

“I mean, he has the dad jokes down.”

“Don’t fucking encourage him.”

Song chuckled, gently patting Six’s head, which was buried in his hands. “That’s just how he is. He would never do anything that big without your consent.” 

There was a pause as they both remembered all the absolutely ludicrous things Siete had done without Six’s prior approval.

Song quickly amended her statement, ruffling his hair. “...I think.”

“Shit Song do you remember when he got the fucking  _ pigeons  _ for no good reason?!”

“Well, Yes. But you adore them, don’t you?”

“Don’t fucking tell him that it’ll just encourage him.”

“I very highly doubt he would do something like that without your knowledge. He does love you, you know.”

Song always used that line, almost without fail at this point. As much as Six liked the sentiment, it was quickly growing stale in its use, no matter how true or false it may be. The pigeons had grown on him, and he found it cute when they sat on the small topiary animals he had trimmed on the deck. But children were not birds. They were  _ fucking children.  _

“I mean, you can easily support one now… Silva and I were worse off when I had my first.”

“Please don’t give him more reasons…”

She shut up, a small smile trying to reassure him. She could see why he would be so stressed about this… but Siete hadn’t been dropping comments recently at all…

Perhaps that’s what was stressing him out so bad. Siete going quiet was a rarity. Of course such an odd event would bother him- as bristly and annoyed as he acted, he loved Siete, and his silence was often more of a warning sign than anything.

Sighing, he sat up straight, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’ll ask him about it tonight. Anyway, how’s the kids?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Siete came home late, Six greeting him at the table, hands full of caring for a bonsai pine.

“‘M home.”

“I can tell.”

He tried to slink around his husband, attempting to sneak into their room as fast as he possibly could. 

"Siete. You're hiding something."

"... No I'm not! What makes you think that?!"

"The hand behind your back and the lack of 'welcome home' kisses."

Six knew him way too well for something like that to work. It was a stupid idea for him to try and sneak past him. Shoulders slumping, he made his way over to his husband, peppering his face with kisses even as he continued to work on pruning the plant. 

"What's all that paperwork for?"

"...Nothing…"

"Siete."

With a sigh, he placed it onto the table. Six took a second to skim over the bolded titles and all the various boxes- sighing himself before setting down his pruning shears. 

“...You don’t need to sneak this into the house.”

“I know, but…”

Six pulled out a chair, motioning for Siete to sit down. 

“You know this is supposed to be something we do  _ together,  _ right?”

Siete avoided his gaze, even as he sat down beside him. 

“...It’s just. I don’t think I’ll be a good parent. You know how.  _ Everything  _ went…”

“I… I wanted to surprise you.”

“With what?”

Even though his hands were gently shaking, Siete pushed the top piece of paperwork aside, revealing a photograph taped to another form.

Two young faces- scuffed up ears, slightly bent noses, tight lips. Large eyes that held a knife behind the irises. They were just like he used to be.

“We don’t have to do it  _ immediately,  _ but… I…”

Siete was about to cry. Six just  _ knew  _ it. 

But if he was going to be honest, he wasn’t far from tears himself. 

“...How long.”

“Hmm?”

“How long do you think it would take us to get the attic rooms ready?”

His husband blinked, tears still in the corners of his eyes. “Uh. A week or so?”

“...Talk me through the process.”

“Wait, Six, is that a-”

“Yes.”

Six tried to stop himself from looking over at his husband, but his efforts were futile. Before he could even _ think _ of standing to grab tissues for the two of them, he was yanked into Siete’s arms.

“ _ Thank You.” _

Without even thinking, he squeezed Siete tighter. “It’s not just gonna be us anymore, huh.”

“Heh- Guess so.”

“...Good. It was getting a little too quiet around here.”

Siete laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “If what Song says is true, we’re going to be praying for peace and quiet real soon.”

“...I’d take that over boredom any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONCEPT MAKES ME SOFT, OK!??!?!?!?!
> 
> If you wanna yell at me feel free to swing by my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) or leave a comment (Kudos are also appreciated!
> 
> See y'all next time!!!


End file.
